


Tipping Over

by Kebbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 2 3 & 6, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Rivalry, SemiShira Week 2020, SemiShiraWeek2020, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi
Summary: Volleyball was Shirabu’s safety net. When nothing was going his way - and let’s be real, when were things ever going his way - volleyball was something that made him feel strong.But now that safety net was broken, worn to threads that wouldn’t be able to catch him should he fall. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to go to practice.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the SemiShira Week 2020.  
> It will be a multi chapter fic for several prompts (Day 2, 3, 6 and maybe 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - enemies/rivals to lovers

“What do you want?!” Shirabu hissed. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with Semi, not today. There was already enough stuff he had to stress over, like his conservative grandmother coming for a visit this weekend. 

Fridays weren’t really his favourite day of the week, if Shirabu was being honest. He liked being at school; he liked school work and volleyball and he liked staying at the dorms, away from home. Weekends were exhausting, because he would drive to his parents house, who would drag him to church on Sundays and talk about a future Shirabu didn’t want for himself. And with his grandma around it would only get worse.

So Semi had chosen a terrible moment to bother him with volleyball advice that was completely unasked for anyway. The older didn’t seem to be very intimidated by his glare though, because he just continued walking next to him.

“You can’t just always count on Ushijima, you have to learn to make other decisions too,” Semi said, an angry frown on his face. “Next year Ushijima won’t be there anymore, so you better start learning now. I can-”

“Funny you say that, because our coach seems to have a different opinion.” 

Shirabu stopped at his shoe locker and got out his outdoor shoes. “Since I’m the starter while you’re a benchwarmer and all,” he continued while getting into his sneakers and putting his slippers away.

“God, you’re such a brat.”

“Whatever.”

~

“I heard you’ve improved your grades, Kenjirou,” his grandmother said with a smile that looked almost kind. “Since you’re not continuing with that sports club next year, you should be able to improve even more. And then you’ll get into a good college easily!”

Shirabu didn’t say anything, he just bit at the insides of his cheeks and kept his eyes focused on his plate. His parents had promised that he wouldn’t have to quit, if he managed to get better grades. Yet now, in front of his grandmother, they didn’t say a word about that.

“Yes, we are very proud of him,” his mom said instead and Shirabu wanted nothing more than this dinner to end.

“I’m so relieved to see him doing so well. It would have been terrible if we would have had to look for someone else to take over the hospital.” His grandmother nodded, to emphasize her own words. “Of course, there is still your sister’s child,” she said looking at Shirabu’s mom. “But we all know he's a good-for-nothing.”

Sometimes Shirabu wished he could trade places with his cousin. He’d never had the best grades and then he’d also gotten his ears pierced when he’d turned sixteen. His grandmother had written him off after that, not even saying his name anymore. Sure, he wouldn’t inherit anything, but at least he was free to live his life however he wanted. Meanwhile Shirabu felt like a bird in a cage that slowly withered away. His life had been planned out by his grandmother, from the university he should attend to the type of woman he should marry. As if Shirabu wanted to marry any woman at all. But if he said that out loud he probably wouldn’t have a home to return to.

~

“Why are you always such a prick when I’m just trying to talk to you?!” Semi hissed, as they made their way from the gym to the locker rooms after morning practice. Their team members didn’t pay much attention to their constant banter, they’d gotten used to it after all this time.

“ _I’m_ the prick?! You don’t let up a single chance to tell me how much more experienced you are!” Shirabu shouted back at the taller setter.

“I’m just trying to _help_ you!”

“As if I needed help from someone like you!” 

Shirabu felt something shifting in the atmosphere as soon as the words were out. It got quiet around them and Semi’s expression turned dark and almost a little scary.

“ _Someone like me_ , huh?” Semi huffed a laugh, but it sounded angry and bitter. “I knew you were a little shit, but I didn’t take you for a homophobe, too.”

With that he turned around, leaving Shirabu to stare at his back in confusion. _Why would he be homophobic? Was Semi ...gay?_

The strawberry blonde felt like time had stopped for a good minute, before he caught himself and followed the others to the locker room, ignoring the whispers around him. He hadn’t intended to comment on Semi’s sexuality with what he said, hell, he hadn’t even known of Semi’s sexuality. That guy wasn’t his favourite upperclassman, but Shirabu still thought he should probably apologize and clarify that his comment wasn’t about that. He didn’t want to ruin his safe haven with something stupid like this.

When he made his way to the gym for afternoon practice that day, he saw some of his teammates gathered in front of the building, engaged in an animated conversation. There weren’t any starters under them and no one Shirabu was particularly close with, but he supposed he also didn’t have a bad relationship with any of them.

“So, the reason he was such an ass to Semi the whole time was actually _that_ ,” Shirabu heard one of them say as he got closer.

“You know what they say, homophobic people are often gay themselves,” another added with a laugh.

Shirabu stopped dead in his tracks, sweat gathering in his palms.

“What are you talking about?” Semi asked matter of factly, as he walked past Shirabu to the group. Of course, he had to show up now. Just his luck.

The other guys hastily switched the topic, when they noticed Shirabu standing right there. Not that it mattered, since Shirabu had already heard everything they’d said.

“Are you coming, brat?” Semi asked, with a look at him, before entering the locker room.

“Forgot something in the classroom,” Shirabu pressed out, before dashing off. Instead of the classroom, he ran to the trees behind the school, sitting in their shade and taking deep breaths. _They were just joking,_ he told himself. _They didn’t know._

_They didn’t know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this counts as contribution for day 2 since they aren't lovers yet... but they will be!  
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Hurt/Comfort

Volleyball was Shirabu’s safety net. When nothing was going his way - and let’s be real, when were things  _ ever  _ going his way - volleyball was something that made him feel strong. Standing on the field gave him a sense of control. He could make an impact when he set the ball. And even if he didn’t do a perfect job, their ace would be there to catch him, to make the point either way.

No matter how terrible his day had been, as soon as he set foot into the Shiratorizawa gym, he felt healed. Sometimes he felt like volleyball was all he had.

But now his safety net was broken, worn to threads that wouldn’t be able to catch him should he fall. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to go to practice. Maybe they were all talking about him, maybe they’d already told their own parents about it, maybe even Shirabu’s parents already knew. Fear spread in his body like a wildfire. 

With heavy feet he made his way over to the empty locker room, the other’s had long gotten changed since training had already started. He threw his bag onto one of the benches and started getting changed. If volleyball was all he had, he couldn’t let it be taken away so easily, right?

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to put on his sports shoes. Instead, Shirabu stared at them, counted their eyelets (ten), counted them again (still ten) before kicking the shoes under the bench. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t go out there.

Shirabu started pacing the room, trying to calm his breathing by matching it with his footsteps. But it wasn’t helping, not when his steps got more hasty by the second, carrying him from the door to the far end of the locker room and back, again and again. Shirabu knew exactly what this was, he’d experienced it often enough, yet he couldn’t stop the panic pulsing through his veins. He eventually crouched down against the lockers, the cool metal against his back. His hands scratched at his collarbones restlessly, not hard enough to tear the skin. He didn’t like painful things, he just needed to keep his fingers busy.

“Shirabu?” a familiar voice asked. Shirabu’s fingers came to a halt but he didn’t look up. He heard steps coming closer but they felt surreal and far away, drowned out by the tears that were pricking in his eyes and clouding his senses.

A figure crouched down in front of him, not close enough to feel threatening.

“Hey,” the voice whispered softly. “You okay?”

Shirabu wanted to say something but his throat was all clogged up so he shook his head. What use was there in lying, he was clearly, visibly not okay. He was dying and he didn’t know how to make it stop.

“It will be okay,” the voice assured. “Can you look at me?”

Shirabu didn’t reply nor did he look up. Instead he curled up on himself even further, face hidden behind his hands. He tried to pull himself together but that just made him feel worse, because he couldn’t.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” the voice continued, tone calm and low. “Just breathe through your nose slowly, okay? In and out.”

The voice kept whispering to him gently and Shirabu managed to match his shaky breaths to the pace.

“That’s it,” the other said and Shirabu could hear that he was smiling. “Just like that.”

When he finally looked up Semi was meeting his gaze, kind and soft and completely different from the glare that was usually directed at him.

“Better?” he asked and Shirabu just nodded because he still felt unable to get anything out.

“Here you should drink something,” Semi said, handing him his bottle, and he took it even though he had his own almost full bottle buried in his bag.

He took a sip of water and then another and another until barely anything was left, but Semi didn’t seem to mind. 

“I didn’t know,” Shirabu eventually croaked. “I promise, I didn’t know.”

The other smiled apologetically. “I shouldn’t have- it wasn’t exactly mature to call you out like that in the hall. I don’t hide it, so I assumed you knew. I’m sorry,” Semi replied. “Is it... is it because of that? Because of what they said?”

Shirabu stared at his feet, wiggling his toes and watching the way the fabric of his socks moved. “Maybe,” he replied, unwilling to commit.

They sat in silence for a bit, before Semi hesitantly spoke up again. “Is it true?”

The strawberry blonde swallowed, eyes still fixed on his toes. He hadn’t told anyone, ever. He never even said it out loud for himself. Yet, it felt safe to admit now, in front of Semi.

He swallowed again. “Yes,” he whispered and already felt a new wave of tears spill from his eyes.

“It’s okay,” the older said, with an encouraging smile. “It’s okay.”

Shirabu shook his head violently. “No, no, it’s not,” he sobbed. “They would never- I can’t-” His voice got cut off by the lump in his throat.

Semi looked at him, worried and a little helpless, before he scooted the tiniest bit closer.

“Can I- Is it okay to touch you?” he carefully asked, and to his own surprise Shirabu found himself nodding.

The older setter gently pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. And because Shirabu’s pride was already tattered anyway, he threw himself into the hug, his hands clinging onto the fabric of Semi’s shirt like a life line.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Semi said, his voice close to Shirabu’s ear. “Forget what they said, I promise they won’t say anything like that again. They didn’t suspect anything either.” His calloused fingers drew soft patterns on Shirabu’s back.

“Maybe it isn’t easy at home, but you’re allowed to be yourself  _ here _ . We’ll always have your back. We’re a  _ team  _ right?”

Shirabu didn’t reply, he just buried his face in Semi’s chest, soaking his shirt with his tears, until there were no more left to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a little late >-<  
> This is for Day 6 - love letters

They didn’t go to practice that day, by the time Shirabu had calmed down it was halfway over anyway and there was no way he was facing any of his team mates with a blotchy red face from crying. It was bad enough that Semi had seen him like that, after Shirabu had been so careful not to show weakness in front of his team.

There was no use crying over spilled milk though, and Semi somehow managed to not make a big deal out of the whole issue. They left the locker room together, Semi accompanying Shirabu back to his dorm room. He’d gotten lucky this year and had the room for himself, so he didn’t have to show his pitiful state to anyone else. The older setter proposed that they could watch a movie and to his own surprise, Shirabu found himself agreeing. He set up his laptop while Semi made them some tea in the dorm kitchen. 

When they were all nestled down on Shirabu’s bed (dorm rooms didn’t have couches and they couldn’t squeeze onto Shirabu’s uncomfortable desk chair together, could they?), the strawberry blonde already felt significantly better. He let Semi choose a movie for them to watch, while thoughtlessly nipping on his hot cup of tea.

“Do you think the coach will be angry with us for skipping?” he asked eventually.

The other shrugged with a lopsided grin. “Maybe? I did shoot Tendou a message though. I said you were feeling sick so I would bring you back to the dorms. I hope you don’t mind?”

“It’s fine. Better than saying I had a panic attack in the locker room,” Shirabu replied and he tried to sound relaxed about it, laughing it off like it was all a big joke but his voice came out strained. 

“I wouldn’t tell anyone about it.” Semi eyed him seriously. “I won’t. Not about the panic attack and not about anything else you trusted me with.”

Shirabu quickly averted his gaze, watching the steam dancing above his tea cup. His heart shouldn’t skip a beat, not for Semi of all people, but it did nevertheless.

“Thanks,” he whispered. Maybe he saw Semi smiling from the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t be too sure.

After the first movie, they ended up watching another. Semi said it was because he wasn’t tired yet, and Réon would want to sleep soon since he was always exhausted after practice. But Shirabu thought he’d probably realized that the younger setter didn’t want to be alone just yet.

About halfway through the documentary about ocean turtles that they’d put on, Shirabu felt himself nodding off against Semi’s shoulder. He tried to fight the sleepiness at first, forcing his eyes back open, lifting his head again and again, but eventually he just gave in. He assumed that Semi would surely push him away if he minded. (He didn’t).

When he woke up to the sound of his morning alarm, he was properly tucked in, no trace of the older setter. He rubbed at his eyes and sleepily eyed the room. His laptop was set onto his desk, the tea cups must have been taken along by Semi when he’d left. 

Shirabu felt himself blush at the memory of it all, his crying, his desperate clinging, his nestling up against his senpai. He groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. If he could, he would never leave this room again, but he knew that embarrassment was not a good enough excuse to miss class. At least they didn’t have practice today, so he probably wouldn’t run into Semi.

His phone started ringing with his second alarm, and he knew it was time to force himself out of bed. Drowsily, he grabbed at his nightstand to mute it. Instead of his phone, his fingers caught onto a piece of paper though:

> **I hope you feel better. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me :)**

Then there was a phone number scribbled beneath that Shirabu assumed was Semi’s. It was kinda unnecessary, they had a groupchat for the volleyball team so he technically had Semi’s number, but Shirabu still appreciated the sentiment. In fact, he appreciated it a little too much for his own liking, his face flushing red at the handwritten note. 

After finally muting his alarm, he stuck the little piece of paper into the case of his smartphone. Just because he didn’t know what to do with it, he told himself. Not like anyone would know, since it wasn’t see-through.

~

When he had morning practice for the first time after the incident, Shirabu felt sick. He trusted Semi, when he said he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was still nervous. Maybe the rumours were still around, maybe they would bother him with questions, would call him a worthless homophobe or call him out on his bad attitude towards Semi. It’s not like it would be totally uncalled for, but it also really wasn’t any of their business. His hands felt sweaty and he knew that was a bad sign. He had to pull himself together, but the “what-ifs” kept circulating in his mind.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by light knocking against his dorm room door.

“Are you still there?” A voice asked through the door, and Shirabu went to open it.

Semi smiled at him softly, when their gazes met. He had a terrible case of bed hair and looked still sleepy. It was honestly a little endearing. 

“Thought we could head to practice together if you’re still here. Which you are.” 

“Uh, yes, sure, I’ll just grab my-” _bag_ , he wanted to say, but then realized he’d already slung it over his shoulder. “Yeah, we can go.”

Semi laughed, small crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. “Okay.”

No one was talking about him at practice, Semi had been right. Maybe that’s just how rumours in high school are, maybe interest is lost as quickly as that. Or maybe Semi had scolded them for their words. Either way, Shirabu was left in peace, the only mention of his absence was the coach, asking if he’d recovered properly.

A few weeks further along the line, things had gone back to normal for Shirabu in some ways. He didn’t get nervous anymore when he headed to the locker rooms, didn’t worry about his teammates talking behind his back. His stomach aches before training had completely vanished.

But maybe that was due to something other than time, because while practice was normal again, something else had shifted significantly. Semi picked him up in the morning more often than not, and sometimes even stopped by his classroom before afternoon practice, claiming it was on the way, when Shirabu knew it wasn’t. They still bickered, but it wasn’t the same as before. Their words had lost their bite, were more banter than actual fights.

It was obvious enough for their teammates to notice.

“Since when are you so tame, Semisemi?” Tendou would taunt, when the older didn’t call Shirabu out for his attitude. And when Shirabu (accidentally) complimented Semi’s skills, Taichi would grin and say “I wasn’t aware you like him now.”

It was nice though, to get along with him. It’s not like he hadn’t had any friends before, he had Taichi and he also got along with some of his classmates. But it was different with Semi. Maybe it was because Shirabu had shared something with him, that he hadn’t trusted anyone else with ever before. Or maybe it was their shared experiences. Whatever it might be, Shirabu felt a connection between them, like he could finally be himself when he was with Semi.

~

Semi was walking next to him to the locker room after class, telling him about that band he’d discovered, but Shirau felt unable to focus on his words. He wanted to listen, he really did, but he couldn’t shake the agonizing feeling that overcame him on friday afternoons. He hadn’t had to go last week, instead his parents had picked him up on sunday and they’d gone to a café in Sendai. So really, he should feel thankful for being somewhat spared last time, yet it made him want to go even less this weekend.

“What’s wrong?” Semi asked, softly bumping their shoulders. “You’ve been fidgety all this time.”

“Uh, sorry,” Shirabu replied, self consciously shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

The ash blonde shook his head with a light chuckle. “I’m not asking you to stop, I just wanna know what’s wrong.” He brushed back the hair from his forehead, looking almost shy when he added: “Only if you want to tell me of course…”

“I’m driving home this weekend,” Shirabu reluctantly said, stalling.

Semi came to a halt a few steps ahead, turning around to him. “You go every weekend, don’t you?”

The strawberry blonde nodded, trying not to feel flattered about the fact that Semi had been paying enough attention to him to know.

“You don’t want to?”

“No.”

“Then don’t,” he said and it sounded so easy coming from Semi’s lips. 

“But what do I tell them?”

“We have tests coming up the week after next, don’t we?” The older setter came closer and Shirabu felt his breath catch for a split second. “Tell them your senpai offered to help you study and you _really_ can’t miss that chance.” A cheeky grin played around Semi’s lips, and god he was definitely standing too close. “Works for the weekend after, too.”

“But you suck at studying,” Shirabu choked out, trying desperately to keep his composure.

The grin on Semi’s face widened. “Who said I was talking about me?”

Before the strawberry blonde could have replied anything, his upperclassman turned around and continued his way to the locker room. “Come on, we don’t want to be late now, do we?”

Shirabu hoped he hadn’t seen the furious blush that had made its way all the way up to the tips of his ears.

~

The excuse Semi came up with was simple, but it was brilliant nonetheless. Shirabu’s parents were straight up proud of him for devoting his weekends to studying. They also told him to thank his senpai properly and introduce him to them when they’d visit Sendai next time. Shirabu somehow doubted they would be very fond of Semi.

When Saturday morning rolled around, he felt at ease like he hadn’t in a long time. He stayed in bed longer than usual enjoying the peace he acquired, no parents waiting for him downstairs, no exhausting talks over breakfast.

At around 9 he decided to head to the dining hall, before the time frame for breakfast was over. Since he barely stayed the weekend, he was always surprised how empty it was. He liked it though, it was quiet and he didn’t have to stand in line at the buffett. None of his friends from class stayed in the dorms this weekend, so he was sitting alone, engrossed in a book as he sipped on his tea.

“Morning,” someone greeted, pulling back the chair across from him. Shirabu wanted to be annoyed - there were more than enough empty tables - but then he looked up, straight into sleepy grayish eyes.

“I assume my plan worked?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Shirabu said, taking another sip of tea.

“So,” Semi continued, stuffing some of his milk bread into his mouth. “When should I come over? Or do you wanna come to my room? Réon drove home over the weekend.”

Shirabu choked on his tea, violently coughing. He thought what Semi said, had just been an excuse to tell his parents, not that he actually wanted to meet.

“You really want to study together?” 

The older wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Nah, thank you. I wouldn’t be any help either way. But since we’re both here for the weekend with nothing to do, we might as well watch a movie or something together.”

Even though he hadn’t taken another sip, Shirabu was way too close to choke again. He focused his eyes back on his book, praying that Semi wouldn’t see his flushed cheeks when he looked down. “Uh, sure okay,” he replied, faking nonchalance. “I’ll come to your room after doing my homework.”

“Always the honour student.” Semi laughed, finishing the last of his bread and getting up. “I’ll look forward to it then.”

~

Doing his homework took way longer than usual, his mind occupied by Semi and his stupid grin and mischievous eyes. When he finally did finish though, he took a shower and put on some fresh clothes, admittedly pacing a while in front of his wardrobe before choosing. He didn’t want to look like a slob, but coming over in jeans to watch a movie seemed just weird. He threw on his Shiratorizawa sweatpants and a white shirt and left his room before he could second guess himself again. Just when he’d knocked on Semi’s door, it occurred to him that maybe he should have brought something like snacks or drinks. But the door already flew open, before he could have done anything about it, revealing Semi in grey sweatpants and a checkered shirt. It looked a little obnoxious (but also a little cool).

“Come in,” the other said, stepping aside. The room was cleaner than expected, though Shirabu wasn’t sure if that wasn’t just Réon’s influence. It was easy to tell which side belonged to whom, since Semi had hung up band posters above his bed.

Semi closed the door behind them, and walked over to his bed, where he’d already set up his laptop. He plopped down onto the mattress and gestured at Shirabu to sit down next to him. 

“I chose last time, so this time the honour is all yours,” he said with a grin while Shirabu climbed into the bed. He picked an action movie, mostly because he thought it was the kind of stuff Semi would be into and he didn’t want to bore him with his choice. All in all it was an okay movie, enthralling enough to justify the silence between them.

“I’m hungry” Semi stated, when the end credits rolled over the screen. “Wanna order something?”

Shirabu nodded, unsure if he was really hungry. Mostly he was just happy that Semi didn’t want him to go right after the movie.

“Is sushi okay? I’ve been craving that.”

“Sure, let’s have sushi.”

They ordered online and then started another movie as they waited. It wasn’t even halfway over when Semi’s phone rang with the notification that it’d arrived. He went out to pick it up, assuring that he would be okay alone, so Shirabu was left in his room. Part of him wanted to throw himself onto the mattress and bury his face in Semi’s pillows, but he knew those weren’t acceptable friend feelings. If Semi even thought of them as friends at all.

The older returned with the food, and they continued watching the movie while eating. They kept talking afterwards about this and that, and Shirabu didn’t notice how late it’d gotten until a deep yawn escaped his jaw.

“Tired?” 

“Mhm, just a little.” His voice sounded more than just _a little_ tired, though.

Semi chuckled. “It’s late after all, maybe we should go to sleep.” He got up and put his laptop aside, as well as the empty packaging of the food, that still sat at the food of his bed. “I’ll see you at breakfast, though?”

Shirabu didn’t immediately reply. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but he really didn’t want to leave. He let his upper body drop onto the mattress. “Can’t I just sleep here?” he mumbled into Semi’s pillow.

“Uh, sure, I mean- I guess I can borrow Réons bed for a night.”

Semi didn’t face him, and his voice sounded a little strained. He stood close enough for Shirabu to reach, so without thinking he grabbed for the hem of his shirt.

“That shirt’s really ugly,” he whispered because he didn’t dare to say what he really wanted to just yet.

“Wow, rude.”

“Can’t you just sleep here with me?” Shirabu turned his head away from Semi, too embarrassed to look at him now. He heard him sigh, before he felt a warm hand removing Shirabu’s fingers from the checkered fabric. _That was probably it,_ he thought. _He’d crossed the line and now Semi would tell him to leave and things would be awkward between them_.

But instead he felt the mattress dip as Semi sat down next to him before turning off the light. “Fine, scoot over a bit then.”

Shirabu’s heart was beating so loud in his chest he was sure Semi must be hearing it too. He rolled onto his side, with his back to Semi and moved as close to the wall as he could. Semi laid down next to him, pulling out the blanket beneath him and covering them both with it.

They just laid in silence for a while and Shirabu suspected that Semi had fallen asleep, but when he turned around, grey eyes met his own. 

“Thank you,” Shirabu whispered after what felt like a small eternity.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Semi smiled at that, coming a tiny bit closer and for a second there Shirabu was convinced he would kiss him. He didn’t though, instead he lifted his hand to brush back Shirabu’s bangs, before pulling him into a loose embrace.

“You’re very welcome,” Semi whispered back, closing his eyes, clearly tired. And something in Shirabu seemed to have broken at that, his mind overflowing with thoughts like _cute_ and _I love him, I love him, I love him_!

He’d always thought of himself as a composed person, but when it came to Semi he seemed to always blurt things out without thinking.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered with his heart in his throat. But Semi’s eyes stayed close, his breathing even. 

~

Shirabu didn’t remember falling asleep, but he clearly had at some point, because he woke up on Sunday morning, alone in a bed that wasn’t his own.

Confused, he blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings, before he realized that this was Semi’s room. Panic rose inside him as he remembered his dumb, thoughtless confession of the night before. Maybe Semi had been awake after all, maybe he’d just pretended to be asleep to spare them the embarrassment and then made sure to leave early, so he wouldn’t have to meet Shirabu when he woke up. He hid his face behind his hands, trying hard to stay calm. He should probably leave now, while the other was gone. He sat up, scanning the room for his phone. Instead he found a little note on Semi’s nightstand.

> **I’m getting us breakfast before they close the buffett.**
> 
> **P.S.: I think I’m in love with you too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda considering to add another chapter, something like an epilogue, but I think I will leave it like this for now. I may do so later.
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with me! I'm very grateful for every kudos and comment <3


End file.
